Why Now?
by power31312
Summary: Sequel to What Now? Can Kurama and Yusuke pick up the pieces of their once happy lives and turn their relationship that way again? And where does Hiei fit in all of this? Kurama/Yusuke, Kurama/Hiei, Hiei/Yusuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hate these things...I own everything...HAHAHA!! Just kidding, I own nothing. Don't sue me please.**

Kurama looks in shock as he slowly replays the last couple of moments in his head. He had been talking to Kuwabara, well more or less. Then he heard the screeching of the tires as the driver slammed on the breaks. The next thing that he knew was that Yusuke was laying limp on the ground in front of the stopped car.

"Kurama," Hiei calls out to him.

In the span of the couple minutes that Kurama had been thinking to himself, Hiei and Kuwabara had gone and were kneeling next to Yusuke. The driver of the car gets out and looks on in horror at the scene, talking animatedly on his cell phone. This pisses Kurama off.

"Who in the hell are you talking to?" Kurama asks angrily pushing the guy against his car.

"Th-the police," he says looking up at Kurama, understandably scared.

"Kurama," Hiei calls again.

Kurama narrows his eyes at the guy before releasing his shirt and going to kneel beside Yusuke.

"How does he look?" Kurama asks examining the cuts on Yusuke's face.

"Not that bad, probably want to go to the hospital for x-rays. But I don't think that anything is broken," Hiei says putting Yusuke's arm back on the ground.

Kurama moves some hair out of Yusuke's face, "But if nothing is broken then shouldn't we just take him? Get him out of here and he can recuperate at home," Kurama says lifting his head as sirens are heard in the distance.

"He might have a concussion though, and I would say that is probably more than not."

"I'm so sorry," the guy says, still cowering behind them by his car, "I-I'll pay for the hospital bills and everything. He just came out of nowhere. I mean I really didn't mean to hit him, but he didn't look before…"  
"SHUT UP!" Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei all yell at him.

"Ahh," Yusuke groans opening his eyes slowly.

"Yusuke," Kurama says lowering his head next to Yusuke's, "Are you okay?"

"I don't think so. Kurama? Did I just get hit by a car…AGAIN?"

Kurama's mouth twitches as he tries his best not to laugh, "Yeah, you did."

"I didn't die this time, did I?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, that's always good," Yusuke says closing his eyes again.

"Yusuke," Kurama says shaking him slightly.

Yusuke opens one eye slightly, "I'm still awake, Kurama. My head is just hurting right now."

Kurama breathes a sigh of relief as the ambulance pulls up.

* * *

Koneko sighs lying her forehead in her hands, "How much longer? It's getting late."

Kurama looks at the cat demon in annoyance before going back to pacing the room. After the ambulance had picked Yusuke up, Kuwabara had called Koenma, Botan, Koneko, and Kayko, so now the waiting room was quite full with people waiting for Yusuke's doctor. Koneko yawns widely and lays her head against Kazuma's shoulder. He looks down at her for a second before allowing it. Hiei was sitting atop of one of the chairs, earning several disapproving looks from the nurses, since his feet were resting in the chair. Koneko yawns again closing her eyes. Botan glances at the girl before looking back down at the floor.

"Well, did you guys hear anything before the ambulance took him?" Koenma asks trying to keep the room from being so quiet.

"Yusuke woke up for a couple of minutes. He was coherent when they put him on the stretcher, but then he kind of went out again," Kuwabara explains.

"Coherent, isn't that a big word for you?" Hiei asks glancing at him.

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Nothing more than I've told you before," Hiei mutters moving his haze back to the pacing fox.

"You want to say that louder?" Kuwabara asks fixing to stand up, but stopping when he realizes that Koneko has fallen asleep on his arm.

Hiei shakes his head not even looking towards him, "You're not worth it," he says under his breath, "Are you okay, Fox?"

Kurama stops for a second and connects eyes with Hiei. They continue to stare at each other until finally Kurama nods and begins to pace again. At this time the doctor who as looking over Yusuke comes out of the ER.

"Family of Urameshi?"

At this everyone stands up, making poor Koneko fall on the ground, "Oww," she says loudly before realizing that everyone was staring at the doctor.

"All of you guys are family?"

"Friends," Kayko says, "Yusuke has no family. Only us."

The doctor nods his head slowly, "Significant other maybe?"

Kurama puts his head down and looks at the floor, "No, sir," he mutters.

"Okay, then. Mr. Urameshi is fine. He has a slight concussion and a couple of broken ribs. I would like to keep him here over night just to keep an eye on him and make sure that he's actually doing as good as he says he is. You guys can go and see him now, but it's one visitor at a time at the moment. And he was asking for Kurama. I hope that all find yourselves in better situations," he says before glancing around, "Would Kurama like to come with me and I'll show him the room?"

Kurama nods and steps forward, glancing at Hiei's face before following the doctor. They walk the hallway in silence, well the doctor was talking to Kurama, but the fox wasn't really listening.

"Here you go," he says pointing to a room and then walking the other way.

Kurama takes a deep breath before walking into the room. Yusuke was sitting on the bed, Indian-style, flipping through the television channels, looking very bored. Kurama can't help it, but he starts laughing. Yusuke turns his eyes onto the fox, narrowing them slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. It's just that you look so funny sitting there."

"Asshole," Yusuke mutters turning back to the television.

Kurama stops laughing at this thinking that Yusuke was really mad at him.

"Stop looking like that," Yusuke mutters, "I'm not mad at you, it was meant as a joke. Come here and sit by me."

Kurama hesitates until Yusuke pats the bed beside him. Kurama finally gives up and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands.

"Why did you do it, Kurama?" Yusuke asks still flipping through channels.

"Well, Hiei…"

"I don't give a damn about Hiei," Yusuke lies, "I mean running off. Why? You should have just talked to me about it," Yusuke finishes finally flipping off the television and narrowing his eyes slightly at Kurama still staring at his hands.

"…."

"Talk to me, Kurama."

Kurama doesn't even look up as Yusuke says this, but he does finally when he puts his hand in Kurama's, intertwining his fingers with the other boys.

"We all like your hands, Kurama, but we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. You deserve someone better than me. I cheated on you."

"One time, Kurama. I can forgive one indiscretion. But you shouldn't have run off."

"I know this, but I did come back," Kurama says covering his mouth as he lets out a couple of coughs.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kurama chuckles, "I think I should be asking you that question," he mutters pulling Yusuke close to him, "How are you feeling?"

Yusuke moistens his lips, him and Kurama were so close right now, "I-I'm good."

"Good," Kurama says pressing his lips to Yusuke's.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei sighs as he watches the two men make out in Yusuke's hospital room. He lets out a sigh of annoyance before going to the waiting room and collapsing in one of the chairs there. Koneko looks up before leaning against Kuwabara again, closing her eyes as exhaustion seeps into her.

Not long after Kurama returns announcing that Yusuke wishes to see Kayko. The brunette nods and goes to talk with Yusuke while Kurama stands momentarily in front of Hiei.

"Can we talk?"

Hiei looks up at the fox and nods his head. "Hn."

Kurama lets the fire demon walk in front of him until Hiei finds a broom cupboard and goes in there. Kurama follows, locking the door behind him.

"Yusuke knows that we slept together that once. I-I'm not going to hurt him again, Hiei. So, this is my one warning to you that you stay away from me and him. Being friends is one thing but when you get to what you're doing, trying to pull Yusuke and me apart. I'm not okay with that and I won't allow you to do that."

"I don't want to hurt you or Yusuke," Hiei says grudgingly. "But that doesn't change my body from hardening whenever I think of you, or when I think of what you could be doing to me," he says moving closer to the demon and touching his face gently. "Can't you find room in your heart for me even just a little bit?"

Kurama sighs and looks around the room before shaking his head as he sits on a plastic crate. "Hie—"

"Just don't say no, if that's the answer then just don't respond at all. I don't know if I could hear the word no right now."

Kurama holds his hand out to the man. "Come here."

Hiei takes his hand and takes the step that places him in front of the fox. "What?"

Kurama snakes a hand around his neck and pulls his head down kissing him. Hiei moans and leans into the kiss. Kurama quickly unbuttons the man's pants and shoves his hand down them, moaning loudly at the feel of Hiei in his hand. Hiei thrusts his hips upwards, whimpering as Kurama begins to rub him up and down.

Kurama uses his free hand to unzip his own jeans and allow his erection to come free from its confines. Hiei looks down at it before moaning as Kurama runs his hand over his tip. Kurama growls and pushes Hiei's pants off of his legs before pulling him into his lap.

Hiei lets out a groan as Kurama lifts him up and slowly impales the man on his erection. "Kurama."

The fox lets out a loud moan at the other's urged whisper of his name. "Move Hiei."

The demon nods and begins to move up and down on top of Kurama, letting out a gasp when Kurama moves slightly so that he was hitting Hiei's prostate. Kurama leans his head down and kisses the other's neck, nipping along it. Hiei begins to move faster on top of the fox, loving how Kurama seemed to fill him completely.

Kurama moves his hand in between them and begins to run his hand along Hiei's shaft, slowly at first and then slowly moving his hand quicker as he feels himself about to come. Hiei grips his shoulders and moves himself faster still, moaning when he feels himself come over Kurama's hand and shirt. Kurama moans as Hiei's walls tighten on him and he himself comes inside of Hiei.

"Sorry about that," Hiei says nodding towards Kurama's shirt.

Kurama shakes his head, "Not a big deal."

"So, what was that?" Hiei asks looking questionably at Kurama.

Kurama chuckles, "Get dressed."

As the demon climbs off of his lap, Kurama rummages around in the closet and pulls out a scrub top, throwing off his t-shirt and replacing it with that one before fixing his jeans.

"Kurama?"

The fox smiles before kissing the fully-dressed demon. "Now, I'm not going to promise you anything, Hiei. But I can promise you sex at least twice a week. As long as it never gets back to Yusuke, do you understand?"

"I understand and that's okay," Hiei says kissing him again. "Even just having a part of you is okay with me. I lov—"

"Don't say that," Kurama cuts him off. "Just not that word."

"Okay, sorry."

"We need to go, they're going to wonder where we disappeared to."

"Yeah," Hiei says following him out of the room and into the waiting room.

They weren't going to speak of this to anyone. It was going to be their own little secret.

**A/N: I'm back!!! He-he. Yeah, this has taken me forever to write…almost a year. I've been focusing a lot on my Harry Potter stories, but I will write in this one some more. I'll try to get it out at least once a week. If anyone has any ideas then shoot them at me. Love to all reviewers and readers!!!!**


End file.
